Aiya
by TheoneandonlyWolf-man
Summary: Sixteen years have passed since, Kyra and Chanik's daughter was born. After a attempted rape, Aiya starts having tranforming issues like her father. But a new kid comes and sees this issuse and is not afriad of it. Can he help her as Kyra helped Chanik?


A/N:** BEWARE!** This chapter is rated for a reason. Do not read unless you really want to lie to yourself that you think you are old enough for this kind of stuff. And don't yell at me if you don't like it. I hate receiving comments of how people hate Twilight and stuff on my stories. If you hate it so much, WHY ARE YOU READING THE STORIES THEN?!!!!!! And if you could comment nice things, that would be very much appreciated

_September 8__th_

_I've known for awhile that my family has been hiding things from me. Like when my dad goes into coughing fits, my mother rushes me out of the room. My aunt Samantha will be shouting strange words at him while my uncle Embry carries him outside._

_My aunt and uncle scare me sometimes. I once caught my aunt doing the dishes and saw her drop them above the dishwasher and watched as she had them float neatly into the dishwasher. She also dresses like a witch a lot and sells 'potions' at flea markets. My uncle will walk in the house without a shirt and sometimes even in just his boxers. He is not bad looking…that sounds weird since he is my uncle but it's the truth._

_My dad and my uncle both don't like my boyfriend, Derek, very much. My uncle calls him a "filthy blood-sucker" or a" leech". My dad just doesn't like him. My mom on the other hand is a little freaky to. She will be working in the kitchen and then when I turn to the living room, she'll be working there. She just says she's fast and I can't see her because I don't look good enough. I don't believe her one bit. _

_Okay, my mom is calling me to dinner. Here end journal entry number one._

"Aiya, come to dinner." My mom said from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin. She had just called me from the kitchen a moment ago and I didn't hear the door open. I turned to see that the door wasn't open.

"Mom, why do you scare me like that?" I shivered and closed my journal.

"It's fun to do." She smiled at me and left the room.

"Except for the time when you caused me to sprain my ankle." I grumbled to myself as I followed her out into the hallway. My cousin, Elsren, bumped into me as I closed my door. He was a twelve year old brat with a nasty sense of humor he got from his dad. He giggled and ran to the kitchen to get away from me. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Sometimes he could be a funny little kid…..most of the time though was spent being a brat.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at my place of the table. I distanced myself as far as possible from everyone and as close to the hallway exit as I could. My Aunt sat next to me with my Uncle on her other side. Elsren sat next to him and across from me. My mom sat next to me dad who sat next to me. I looked at the food and frowned. It was some kind of rice bake or something.

Everyone took a serving and talked amongst themselves. I picked at the rice as I listened to my mom ask my dad if he was sure that he was fine. He had been sick a few days before. Samantha cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. My dad raised an eyebrow at her, a fork still in his mouth.

"Tomorrow I have to go visit a friend. She is in need of some help from….I mean for…she needs help for moving." She said, her eyes looking at me when she had screwed up. I told you she was hiding things from me.

"Ahhh, you'll miss Aiya's seventeenth birthday then." My mother faked feeling sorry. I could see in her silver eyes that she was happy that my aunt was leaving. Yes, you heard me right; my mom's eyes are a shiny silver color. My eyes are only a murky-blue color.

"I know. I'll get her something while I'm gone. She is seventeen and is not a kid anymore Kyra, you need to remember that." She said looking at my mom with a stern face. My mom grumbled something then nodded her head.

"That reminds me," I said with a slight grin. My dad looking at me and a frown came to his face. "Uh-oh" He sighed.

"Derek wants to take me to a movie tomorrow evening for my birthday." I said. At the mention of Derek, my uncle's eyes narrowed and he looked at my dad. My dad closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh. He let it out slowly then nodded his head. "You may go, just make sure you come home right after the movie, ok?"

"Ok!" I squeaked with joy. I jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"Movie, nothing else." He told me again.

"I know, I know!" I giggled and ran to my room to call Derek. He picked up right after the first ring.

"Aiya?" He asked.

"They said yes! I can go to the movies with you!" I blurted into the phone.

"Really? They said yes? Wait…… Are they going to be following us? I hate it when they do that." He said the last part with a low tone. I knew he was frowning at the idea.

"They won't. They don't know what theater we are going to this time." I giggled.

"Sweet! Shall I pick you up around six then?" He asked.

"Sure sure!" I said and hung up. YES! I love movies and I get to go see it with my super hot boyfriend. YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***

"Bye Aiya. Be safe and don't eat too much popcorn!" My mom called to me as I hopped into Derek's 2010 Ford GT90. I loved his car so much. Leather seats, decked out music system, and it was _fast_. I mean _really_ fast. As soon as we were far enough away from the house, Derek put the pedal to the metal and we raced down the road. I laughed in excitement and in freedom.

We drove for a few minutes before I noticed something was strange. We were not on any road I was familiar with. I gulped. I told my mom and dad it was just to a small theater. I looked at Derek. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Ummm…..Derek? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well we aren't going to a movie if that's what you're wondering." He smiled. I gulped. He was starting to scare me. He pulled off into a side road and we parked at the end. We were way out in the forest and I knew this was not good. I went to open the door but Derek locked it. He turned to me with a huge grin.

"Do you want your gift from me?" He said, turning in his seat to look at me. My heart started pounding and I began to get very uneasy.

"Ummm….would you tell me what it is?" I asked, my breathing coming in short gasps.

"Sure…You, Me, my amazing car, and leather seats. What do you think it is?" He grins and crawls onto his knees on the seat.

"Derek, I'm only seventeen, I can't have sex yet." I say, hyperventilating.

"But who cares. No one has to know." He grabs my legs and starts to slowly reach up them to my thighs. I gasp as his cold hands touch my skin. I just had to go and wear the skimpiest clothing I had today didn't I. My body starts to shake but for some reason I can't push him away as he slowly takes of my shorts.

"Please Derek, I don't want to have sex. I just want to go to a movie." I whimper as he positions himself on top of me.

"You will like it, I promise." He leans down to kiss me on the lips while his hand grabs my thigh. I gasp as he goes to bite my neck. The door unlocks and I swing it open and throw myself to the ground. Thunder rolls over head as he glares at me.

"Get back he bitch." He jumps at me. I put my hands out in front of me for protection. He hits them and I feel both of my wrists break. I scream in pain and feel another pain surge through my body. My body shakes again and I get this weird urge to kill Him. Derek growls and grabs for me but I hit him aside with a swipe of my arm.

"How…" He begins but doesn't get to finish. I charge at him though in my head I am telling myself not to. As if something has control over my body, they attack Derek and start to shred his clothes.

"YARRRGGGGG!!!" he yells and throws himself at me. My vision goes blurry and I fade slowly into darkness as rain starts to fall.

***

"Ugggg…." I groan as I wake up. I open my eyes blink as rain pelts my face and my naked body. I jolt up and look at body. Why am I naked? Then I smelled fire. I look at Derek's which is burning over a human body. That's when I see Derek's class ring on the body's finger. Of course I scream as loud as I could before getting up and running away from the wreckage and Derek.

I don't know how I did it but I eventually found my way home. I ache all over and I'm dripping wet when I knock at the locked door. My mom opens the door and her eyes widen as she sees me crying.

"CHANIK!" she yells.

"I'm going to go get towels and get her some fresh clothes! My dad shouts from somewhere in the kitchen. My mom helps me in the house and I fall into her arms sobbing. This was the worst day I've ever had.


End file.
